


McMahon Island

by olicityfan15



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), WWE
Genre: Crossover, Fighting, Island - Freeform, Love, Multi, WWE - Freeform, captain Rory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Captain Mick Rory was about to take his crew back to 2017 for a well deserved rest when the ship refused to work and they had to land in 2022.Landing on an island Mick and his husband Leonard went searching and found out they were on an island where you fight or dieWelcome to McMahon Island, where  WWE superstars are about to match wits with the deadliest team out there, Coldwave and team legends





	

Mick lounged back in the captain's chair of the waverider. With Len by his side and a crew of kickass people he was happy. They had just defeated the legion of asshats and decided to take a detour back to 2017 to get some R&R and him and Len missed Lisa. 

Mick pushed the lever forward and the ship hummed like always and then it jolted. It had never done that. Mick growled. “Hey Jax, why is it making that noise?” Mick asked. “I don't know, I checked the engines before we even tried to jump and everything was fine” Jax said quietly. Mick nods and goes back to the control panel.

“Gideon, can we safely jump?” Mick asked looking at Len who had gotten excited about seeing Lisa and frowned. “We should be able to soon Captain Rory until then we should land on hard ground and allow Jax and I some time to run a full ship diagnostic” Gideon replied. Mick and Len groaned at the same time. “Fine but where do we land?” Mick said tapping his fingers in annoyance. “We are still orbiting Earth Circa 2020, I would suggest landing and staying low key” Gideon said sounding as annoyed as Mick looked. Mick nodded and landed the ship in a wooded area that looked isolated from any large metropolis. The scanner showed that there was a large clearing with no animal or human presence. 

Mick looked at the others trying not to make eye contact with his husband. He knew how much getting home to Lisa meant to him and it was breaking his heart he couldn't give that to him. “Mickey want to take a walk?” Len asked softly placing a comforting hand on his arm. Mick nodded placing his hand on Len's. “Alright team, we will be here for awhile. Stay out of trouble but try to enjoy yourselves” Mick said smiling and him and Len left the ship hand in hand. 

They walked through the forest that seemed to be covered in morning dew. Len smiled as he breathed in the morning air. They heard the sound of running water and went to find it. When they arrived they saw a woman meditating. She looked calm and they didn't want to bother her so they stayed back. 

They were enjoying an apple together when they saw a man walk up to the woman and place a hand on her shoulder. With just the slightest of movements she grabbed the man's wrist and threw him into the rushing waters of the lake. “If you two want to come over here I don't mind sharing the lake” she said sitting back down. 

Mick and Len looked at each other amazed and went over, Quietly sitting near the woman. She smiled at them. “‘My name is Asuka nice to meet you both she said. “My name is Mick and this is Leonard, it's our pleasure. That was an awesome move you just did” Mick said smiling. She laughed. “When you're in the profession I am, your reflexes have to be quick as lightening” Asuka said with an evil grin on her face. “And what may you do?” Len asked very interested. “I am a wrestler. And it's not like the old stuff on television. Now it's life or death. Every moment could be your last. I thought you were wrestlers yourself since you're here on this island” Asuka said very confused. “What do you mean?” Mick asked a little panicked. “This is McMahon Island. It's a place where those found worthy are put to face each other at any time, anyplace. The last ones standing at the end of the year participate in Wrestle-mania, where the winner gets to go home and the loser dies on the island like everyone else” Asuka says grinning wider. 

“Oh boy we landed in The Hunger Games for wrestlers” Len moaned hiding his face in Micks chest. “It's not quite like that. This isn't televised and it's not mandatory. We choose to come here. It's for us to find out who among us is really the best. No dumb belts and no dumb tv stunts. We can also leave whenever we want. Most people choose to live or die on the island though, guess it's just our pride talking. I will take you to the plane yard to get a ride back to the mainland” Asuka said and starts to stand. 

Mick puts his hand on her wrist. “Is it too late for us to join as a team?” He asks smiling up at Asuka. “No but you'll have to go to the main head quarters. The actual event won't start for two days.” She said and stands all the way up.

“What are you doing Mickey?” Len asked wondering if Mick had bumped his head somewhere. “We can't leave the island and if we just disappear she might alert other to us being here without being fighters and they might find the waverider. We have to play along to give the team time to fix the ship” Mick says hugging Len close. Len nods and they get up. 

Asuka waves for them to follow her and they do. They had no idea what they were heading into but they knew they had to give Jax and Gideon the time they needed to fix the ship. So the three of them headed toward headquarters and to begin one of their hardest missions yet.


End file.
